A bow and arrow as a means for launching a projectile at a distant target has been used by man for thousands of years. The bow and arrow suffers from inherent accuracy deficiencies due to the mechanics of drawing the bow and launching the arrow. If the bow is not drawn to the same position each time the bow is drawn, the flight path of the arrow launched from the bow will be changed each time the arrow is released. The mechanics of drawing and aiming a bow and arrow are such that it is difficult to hold the bow steady when the bow is fully drawn.
Numerous, generally failed, attempts have been made to aid the bowman in developing a consistent draw and/or to provide a steady-rest for a bowman while holding a bow in the drawn position.